Winning my Rose
by RozesRRed
Summary: hey this is a story about dimiti leaving with tasha and then coming back 4 rose please please read it is much better than u think if not please tell me how to improve
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on guys only 10 more laps to go!" I scream to my two daughters "you can do this. Don't slow down"

"Mooom!" Bella wines "Why do we have to run so much? Im starving . Especially at the thought of Uncle Chris making pancakes." You can tell Bella is my daughter however she looks so much like Di- … him. I can't even say his name. He hurt me so much when he left I stayed in a state of depression. That was until I had Elizabeth and Jazabella, the two of them mean the world to me.

~~~Flashback~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Crap I was late for training. My Russian God- Dimitri- was going to kill me. This was the second time in one week. I hurriedly put on my clothes and went to the gym.

"Hey Comrade " I yelled. I thought he was mad about last night when I had slept with him. "What's wrong?" but still no answer. Something must be really wrong. As I saw his face it portrayed no emotion at all , he had his guardian mask on.

"Roza" my heart fluttered when he said my name, "Roza I have accepted Tasha's offer and I am going to Russia to guard her. I am sorry but after last night I realized that I would be a distraction between you and protecting the Princess." Normally that beautiful voice that was laced with a Russian accent would make everything all right but right now it made my heart shatter into tiny little pieces. I wasn't going to shed a tear in front of him. So I just ran and ran. I could hear him calling my name but I didn't stop. I ran until I reached Lissa's room then I told her everything . I cried in her arms until I felt better and she was upset that I hadn't told her anything about Dimitri nevertheless she was still understand.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"What' wrong mom?" Lizzie asked her face filled with worry. She looked nothing like him but she acted a lot like him. Thinking of him always made me cry.

'Oh nothing Lizz. Go back to running.'

Then all of a sudden I heared someone behind me , then I smelled the aftershave, "Roza" His voice made me freeze. I turned around slowly. Why hadn't Lissa told me that he was coming.

"Guardian Belikov" I said coldly. It came out meaner than intended but that didn't bother me. He deserved it. I could see him flinch because I didn't call him Dimitri or Comerade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I am trying to write this story while studying for my exams so if u have any suggestions then please tell me .**

**I was really :( when I only saw 3 reviews so to the people who reviewed thank you hugs to al of u. then I opened my account and I was =] again I hd soooooo many alerts . u aren't reviewing though please review or send me a pm. **

**Any hu the next chapter and the disclaimers **

**I don't owm va or any characters -except the twins (boo- hoo) =[ but I wish i did **

**Dimitri pov**

"Guardian Belikov" Rose said. Had I really hurt her that much. Her face was showing no emotion what so ever. Then I say the two girls that were looking at Rose. They looked oddly familiar. They both looked exactly the same. Warm chocolate brown eyes, Auburn hair, slightly tanned they looked exactly like my Roza and someone else. Where had I seen those eyes before?

"Guardian belikov. What do you want? I have a feeling that you have lost your right to call me Roza. You can either call me rose or Guardian Hathaway."

"Roz- I mean Rose Who are these two girls? Are they your daughters?"

"That guardian Belikov is for me to know and for you to find out. Now if you don't eed me any more then I would ask you to move and let me pass" Rose said in a monotone showing no emotion what so ever. I could feel a pain in my heart from her words. If only she knew.

**Rose pov**

He just stood there looking at the twins with a quizzical look. Oh my god had he figured out who they belonged to? But then all of a sudden he just turned around and stalked away. What the fuck? Who did he think he was?

"MOOOM who was he?" Bella shrieked. She sooo wasn't like her father .

"Come on guys Chris has made pancakes." I said choosing to ignore the question.

"Geez mom who was he ? He was soo cute ! I mean yeah he was kinda old…" Lizzie said her face filled with lust. Are you serious? My daughter had a crush with her father. EWWW that is just gross. I mean what if I had a crush on Abe. I shuddered. Ewww.

Have I ever said that Christian makes the best food ever. On the other hand Lissa…. I love the girl ,but never under any circumstance let her in the kitchen.

~~~During Breakfast ~~~ Christian and lissa's house~~~

"Liss why the hell are Dimitri and his scar faced bitch doing in the court?" I practically yelled at lissa. She flinched and instantly made me feel bad for yelling at her.

"Well rose I didn't know . I promise !" Through the bond she begged me to understand. " They just came ! I was going to tell you but by the tme I got there you had already seen him ! Im soo sorry" She then started sobbing. She remembered how I looked when he left. I looked so horrible however my twins had changed everything . All my depression, remorse and rejection vanished once I saw them.

Then with Adrian's help I was able to raise them. I don't know how I can ever repay Adrian.

**Hey guys I hoped you like it. Please tell me how to improve and plz plz plz I beg u review.**


End file.
